1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for distributing information, and more particularly to a system and method for the distribution of marketing information related to an asset and parties interested in the asset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Potential buyers of assets often desire market information about the asset before purchasing the asset. In a real estate market, for example, a seller of property will list the property for sale through a real estate listing agent. The listing agent prepares marketing information about the property and lists the property by inputting the marketing information into a Multiple Listing Service (MLS) database. Once the property is listed, the selling agent places a “for sale” sign on the property. The sign often has a compartment that contains information sheets detailing selected market information about the property. A party interested in the property, such as a potential buyer or an agent of the potential buyer, often takes one of the information sheets to learn more about the property. After reviewing the information sheet, the interested party will contact the selling agent to schedule an appointment to view the property.
However, information sheets are not always available to the interested party, as the sheets are often all taken from the sign compartment before being replenished by the selling agent. Furthermore, the selling agent does not know which interested parties have taken information sheets, or when the information sheets were taken.
While systems that provide traffic data or utility data from a stationary transmitter to a nearby mobile receiver do exist, and systems including wireless in-car telematic devices that communicate with special broadband wireless stations also exist, those systems do not facilitate the marketing of real estate or other assets as detailed in the following description. Furthermore, those systems do not facilitate the distribution of marketing information related to the assets and the interested parties.